pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GB023: Let's Fight for the Future!!
is the 23rd and final chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Black has released the Black Tyranitar, who starts a rampage. To make matters worse, Pikachu starts fading away. Gold goes to battle Tyranitar, with his friend on the stake. Assisted by his friends and rivals, Gold bets his chance on Kurt's Level Ball to prevent the destruction of Johto region. Chapter Plot Chuck warns them that is the legendary Black Tyranitar. Everyone escapes the Gym when Tyranitar blows it into pieces. Chuck explains that Pokémon is supposedly the most powerful one, dubbed as the King of Destruction, which was sealed at this Gym. Chuck explains Tyranitar cannot control its power, which is said to be able to destroy mountains and reverse the river flows. Due to that, the secret about this Tyranitar was kept hidden. Gold exclaims they have to seal the Tyranitar back into the hole, but Chuck wishes he could do that. He remembers the last time Tyranitar was fought, it took the power of a lot of Fighting-type Pokémon, just to weaken it and seal it in a Poké Ball, made from a red apricorn. He fears the worst, since they don't have any red apricorn, nor do they have the manpower to stop Tyranitar. He points out Tyranitar will continue destroying the Johto region, and should at least prevent it from crossing the sea. Crystal tends to Pichu, who got hit by the rubble when the Gym exploded. Furthermore, Pikachu is starting to fade away. Eusine believes this is a time flux, for Tyranitar's sudden appearance causes Pikachu to disappear; with the future becoming altered, Pikachu may cease to exist, just when Tyranitar starts crossing the sea. Gold is shocked, and runs off to defeat Tyranitar, to save Pikachu. Chuck yells out that is too reckless, and they still don't have a red apricorn to seal Tyranitar in. Gold shows a Level Ball he got from Kurt, a Poké Ball made from a red apricorn. Crystal decides to help out, but Gold stops her, asking that she takes his Pichu to the Pokémon Center. Gold swears he will win, knowing he has not lost a single battle so far. Crystal asks him to promise to win this fight, else she won't be able to see him ever again. As Gold runs off, Chuck sends a Primeape, since he won't let his student take all the credit. Eusine sends his Electrode and Haunter, thinking he could be recognized by the Legendary Pokémon this way. Crystal joins the two, while Black, who has survived the blast, comments these weaklings won't be able to accomplish anything. The Tyranitar starts causing trouble in the town, and just as it goes to launch an attack, it gets hit by a Water Gun. Tyranitar looks at Gold and his Pokémon, and immediately goes to attack. However, Primeape blocks Tyranitar's attack, as Chuck tells Gold he is too weak to take on Tyranitar on his own. Gold is glad to see him, and Eusine, too, who claims his rematch with Gold will have to wait. Everyone goes to attack, but Tyranitar repels their attacks and blows everyone away. Chuck proclaims Tyranitar is too powerful, but Gold does not wish to give up, seeing his Pikachu is fading away even more. Gold grabs a boulder, and goes to attack Tyranitar himself, all to protect Pikachu. Eusine and Chuck warn Gold not to do this, as Tyranitar charges for the attack. Suddenly, a Steelix uses Iron Tail to hit Tyranitar. Gold is surprised to see Jasmine and her Steelix, who are accompanied by the rest of the people that joined in the fight. She came to thank Gold, for due to his efforts, Akari has recovered and the lighthouse is operational, shining out from the distance. Gold is touched to see the people from Olivine City here, too. Chuck is touched, realizing this gathering is just like from his story, while Eusine notes Gold and Crystal's accomplished task to save Ampharos led to this miracle. Chuck believes nothing will stop them from defeating Tyranitar. However, Tyranitar leaps away from the island, making Chuck point out that Tyranitar knows what they are doing, and is jumping to Olivine City. Gold sees his Silver Wing is shining, and asks "it" to lend him the strength. Lugia appears and stops Tyranitar, declaring Tyranitar will not pass it. Tyranitar is blown back to Cianwood City, prompting Gold to throw the Level Ball and catch Tyranitar. Much to the surprise, the Level Ball bounces off Tyranitar, even with the combined might of all the trainers involved. Gold thinks of attempting to catch Tyranitar, but Chuck notes they still need one powerful trainer. On the roof, Black appears, exclaiming he does not fight in a group, which involves people that he hates. Gold asks for his help, but Black sends his Magnemite and Golbat out to battle Tyranitar for making a fool out of him. Gold throws his Level Ball at Tyranitar, and manages to capture it, much to everyone's joy. Gold cries, as his Pikachu is saved, and his allies cheer, too, while Black leaves in silence. Later, Gold has sealed the Tyranitar, in the Level Ball, in the backyard of the Gym. Gold asks about Crystal's words that "they would never be able to see each other". Crystal explains Pikachu is the reason she met Gold, and it is due to Pikachu these events happened. She is nevertheless happy to be friends with Gold and his Pokémon. Gold confirms this, and exclaims Pokémon are the best. The two run towards Chuck and Jasmine, while a shining Pokémon appears in the sky. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters